Semiconductor devices known as charge compensation or super junction (Si) semiconductor devices, for example SJ insulated gate field effect transistors (SJ IGFETs) are based on mutual space charge compensation of n- and p-doped regions in a semiconductor substrate or body allowing for an improved trade-off between area-specific on-state resistance Ron×A and breakdown voltage Vbr between load terminals such as source and drain. Performance of charge compensation of SJ semiconductor devices depends on precision when setting a lateral or horizontal charge balance by the n-doped and p-doped regions. Process technology may cause variations in the desired charge balance targets, for example due to tolerances in dose of doping and lithographic alignment processes.
It is desirable to improve a method of manufacturing a super junction semiconductor device in regard to precise setting of charge balance and to provide a related super junction semiconductor device.